The Adventurers Guild
by TheBerserker18
Summary: See how the a young Khajiit warrior manages to scrounge up the best warriors Skyrim has to offer. With a ragtag band consisting of a theif, an assassin, a healer, a mage, and a werewolf, can he conquer the rough Skyrim Wilderness? SYOC closed until further notice. rated T for language and minor adult themes.
1. Caravan

**Disclaimer-All of this material belongs to Bethesda, except for the characters.**

**Thanks for reading the story. I hope you Like it!**

Chapter 1

Urgorad sighed deeply as he saw the townspeople close their shutters and heard the click of the door locks. "You don't belong here furballs!" he heard a

voice shout from behind a door. Urgorad stopped in the center of the small Cyrodillic border town smoking with anger."It is not worth it Urgorad" Purred

Jo-vir, one of the few female members of the Khajiit Caravan he was travelling with. He had requested to travel with them as they left Eleswyr and

headed towards Skyrim. He was once a proud member of the Khajiit Border Guard until he was discharged for killing a fellow soldier. The reason for this

was that his comrade was making threats towards a young Khajiit woman. He clearly stated that he would kill her if she would not follow him to the upper

bedrooms of the tavern they were staying at. She resisted and he pulled his dagger and lunged. The last thing he felt was Urgorad's arrow ripping across

his throat. Urgorad was immediately placed under custody. His weapons were stripped from him, as was his rank of Captain and his armor. All he was left

with in his jail cell were a pair of torn pants, a badly ripped shirt, and a lockpick he had found under the dead body in the corner of his stone cell. That was

all he needed however. He was a master at picking locks and he quickly broke the one on his cell door. He snuck up behind the sleepy guard and held him

in a headlock until he passed out. He then stripped the guard of his leather armor and hunting bow and iron arrows. He quickly made his way to the

border and jumped on whatever caravan was headed out of Eleswyr. Here he was headed towards Skyrim. "Come now, we must be leaving my friend" an

extremely old Khajiit who had to hobble everywhere because of his back named Dro'man told him. Urgorad looked at the houses angrily, but followed the

caravan out of the town. As they walked through the pass between Cyrodill and Skyrim, a youngster named Madar bounded up to him. "When I grow

up I want to be just like you Urgorad!" He exclaimed. Urgorad smiled and told him, "Well young one, I think you will become much better than I ever

was." Madar's eyes shined with glee, "Really? You think so?" "Yes, of course. Now head back to your mother."Urgorad said. A pretty female trader

slinked up beside him. "That was very kind of you Urgorad. Perhaps you could show the same kindness to me later? In Private." she purred seductively."Do not push me Da'qi. You know I am beyond your charms. Leave me alone!" Urgorad stated. She gave him a hurt look and strolled back

to where she had been walking before. They trekked on until they reached a snowy forest. "According to my maps, we are a week's walk from

Ivarstead. It is directly north of us. We shall camp here for the night." Spoke Ra'li the caravan's leader. All of the traders gratefully unloaded their packs

and spread out their bedrolls. As they were sitting down, a small party of 10 warriors broke through the tree line." What are you doing here

mangepelts?" One stated. Urgorad bristled at the insult, but he knew if he drew his bow, innocent children, and untrained traders would most likely

become casualties. As he scanned the warriors he noticed two small carts filled with prisoners were standing behind them. "We mean you no harm; we

only wish to pass through". Ra'li explained. "Ha! You, Mean us, Harm? That is a good joke cat!" A different one laughed. A hotheaded warrior named

Do'siy slitted his eyes in anger, and reached for the iron broadsword on his back. He never reached it. An arrow suddenly protruded out of his chest. He

fell backward with a shocked expression on his face. One of the children screamed but was silenced by a sword to the chest. The world seemed to spin

in slow motion. Urgorad drew his bow, nocked an arrow and fired, hitting the first warrior who had spoken in the throat. The warrior crumpled forward

and a wave of people broke the treeline, all of whom were armed to the teeth. They cut through the untrained Khajiit like wildfire. Urgorad continued to

keep up a steady stream of arrows until he was hit from behind. A red haze filled his vision as he fell facefirst, into the ground. The screams of death

slowly subsided. "I think that's all of them." He heard a voice say. "this one still breathes, sir." Another said. "Put him into the cart with the storm

cloaks. He killed many good Imperial Soldiers today. I want him executed!" A third said in a commanding tone. Urgorad felt himself being hoisted

upwards and he blacked out.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think! Have a great day!**

**-TheBerserker18**


	2. Helgen

**Welcome to Chapter 2. Last chapter Urgorad and the caravan were attacked by Imperials. Urgorad was the only survivor and is now being transported to Helgen to be executed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Helgen

Urgorad heard the rumbling of horse hooves as he slowly regained consciousness. "Looks like you're finally awake." A blond haired Nord wearing a

strange-looking armor said. "What happened?" Urgorad asked. "You got trapped by the Imperials, just like us." The man said. "Imperials?" Urgorad

stated. "Don't you know about the war in Skyrim?" the man questioned. "No, I do not." Urgorad confirmed. "Well, the former High king of Skyrim, Toric

of Solitude, was challenged to a Duel by the jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak. Ulfric won using a mysterious power known as the Thu'um or Voice, but

the Imperial Faction led by General Tullius declared him a cheater. Tullius leads an army called the Imperials or Imperial army. Ulfric responded by

forming an army of his own, known as the Stormcloaks. All of the prisoners here are Stormcloaks except you. Unfortunately, they have also captured

Jarl Ulfric. This war seems to be over." The man explained then sighed. "By the way my name is Ralof, What is yours?" Ralof asked quizzically. "I am

called Urgorad." He replied. The horses slowly slowed down as they reach a large gate set between two mountain sides. The gates creaked open and

as the carts rumbled inside, Urgorad saw a glimpse of a white-haired man with a dragon shaped crest on his armor. "That's General Tullius." Ralof

confirmed. The carts stopped in the center of town and all of the prisoners were unloaded. A small brown-haired man started to call out names. As each

name was called the owner went to stand in a line around a chopping block."We seem to have an extra prisoner, sir." The man sneered. "What should

we do with him?" "He goes to the block with the rest of them" A women in heavy armor stated. Urgorad was ushered into a place in line. A priest

started to give them death rites, but a Stormcloak walked up to the block and ignored her. He kneeled down and kept his eyes open as the executioner

chopped his head off."The Khajiits next!" The heavily armored woman ordered with sadistic glee. A long guttural animal call suddenly was heard. The

imperial soldiers ignored it and Urgorad was pushed to the block. The animal call was heard again, this time louder. As he laid his head upon the block,

Urgorad looked up at the executioner and saw a extremely large flying reptilian-like being land on a tower."DRAGON!" he heard someone scream. The

dragon roared and Urgorads vision turned orangish- red. He saw Ralof and a few other prisoners running towards a guard tower so he followed. The

door was slammed behind him. "Was that really a dragon Jarl? I thought they were just legends!" Ralof exclaimed. "Legends don't kill people and set

fire to villages." Ulfric stated. "We must go Urgorad." Ralof said. Urgorad followed him up the tower stairs. He saw a Stormcloak solider beckoning them

forward. The wall next to the soldier suddenly exploded. The man himself was crushed behind huge pieces of stone. A burst of flame then incinerated

his body. A loud roar shook the tower and Urgorad heard the flap of wings as the dragon flew off. "You need to Jump down!" Ralof yelled. Urgorad

looked down and saw that a small square of the roof of the house below and fallen away. He jumped and hit the straw pile that was once the roof. He

struggled to his feet and sprinted towards the doorway. As he escaped the building collapsed behind him. "Come on little boy! Hurry up!" the thin man

who had called out names was screaming at a boy running from the dragon. The boy had just made it when the dragon spit out a burst of flames. They

scorched the small stone foundation the man and boy were hiding behind. "If you want to stay alive stick close to me, Hadvar, prisoner!" the man said.

Urgorad reluctantly followed him through Helgen towards the keep where he met Ralof again. "Let's go, into the keep!" both said in unison. Urgorad

chose to follow Ralof into the keep. Inside there was a dead Stormcloak and a couple chairs and a table. "Take his gear, we will need it Urgorad." Ralof

ordered. Urgorad stripped the man of his axe and quickly slipped into the fur armor. He then readied his axe. "Shh, I think I hear imperials!" Ralof

whispered. They each took flanking positions on either side of the iron door they were hearing noises from. "Damn those Stormcloaks, always finding a

way to escape." They heard an Imperial say. Urgorad hear a soft jingle as a key was inserted into the door. As the lock clicked, Ralof rammed the door

open with his shoulder. "Wha-?" A muffled voice exclaimed in confusion. As Urgorad barged through the now open doorway he saw a surprised Soldier

about to open his mouth to scream for help. He never got the chance. Urgorads axe buried itself in the soldier's throat nearly severing his head from his

body. "Good work Khajiit, I thought your kind resorted to trading and theft." Ralof stated. "Not all of us are thieves and weaklings, Nord." Urgorad

retorted. The two continued down the hallway fighting imperials as they went. They finally reached a cavern with a sleeping bear inside of it. A dead

Nord was clutching an orcish bow in his right hand. He had a quiver of 24 steel arrows slung across his back. Urgorad quickly relieved him of these

possessions. "Okay Ralof, we might be able to sneak past the bear. Just step quietly." Urgorad whispered. Ralof nodded his understanding and

Urgorad started forward. His feet might a light padding noise. Ralof, on the other hand had feet that made a clomping noise very time they moved.

Urgorad prayed to the Nine Divines that the bear wouldn't hear them. The Nine Divines had different plans however. The bear slowly rose to its feet,

with Urgorad and Ralof only a few meters from it. It saw them and started a slow walk towards them. "Go! I'll hold it off!" Ralof shouted. " No, I'm not

leaving you!" Urgorad told him. A large boulder then fell from the ceiling trapping Urgorad on the other side. Ralof was in clear view however, and

Urgorad could see him circling the bear with his axe drawn. Urgorad backed away towards the cave exit knowing that he could not help him. "Just go,

Leave me!" Ralof screamed at him. The bear sprinted forwards and tackled him. Urgorad turned and sprinted towards the exit. He looked back and saw

the bear ripping Ralof open with its claws. Urgorad burst out into the open Skyrim sun. He heard a roar and he took cover behind a rock. The dragon

that had attacked swooped overhead and headed off into the distance. "I had better find the nearest town." Urgorad thought. There was a paved

path winding down the rugged terrain so he decided to follow that.

**Thanks for reading! Please review on what you think! A huge shootout goes to ****MissFabulous09 for being my first reviewer! The SYOC will most likely start around chapter 5. Since I have nothing better to do that chapter will either happen today or tomorrow. **

**-TheBerserker18**


	3. Bandits in Embershard Mine

Chapter 3- Bandits and Riverwood

**Here's Chapter 3. We continue with Urgorad heading down the Mountain path from Helgen.**

"I need to hurry up and get to the next village. I'm out of food and I only have a little water. Not too many chances to restock when a Dragon is attacking." Urgorad thought. "I'm also running a little low on arrows. Only 20 left in my quiver." "Damn, I hate Guard duty!" A voice exclaimed breaking into his thoughts. Urgorad cursed himself. He crouched and tried to place where the voice had come from. "I bet they're all in there laughing it up at me." It said again. Urgorad narrowed his eyes. It was definitely female. H slowly moved forward and saw the owner of the voice. She was on the opposite side of a small path leading down into a mine of sorts. It had a crooked sign reading:

EMBERSHARD MINE- KEEP OUT

The woman who had spoken was a Redguard wearing hide armor. She had a quiver slung across her back along with a dagger sheath at her side. She was sitting down on a boulder and her bow was lying off to the side. Urgorad slowly nocked an arrow and drew back. He aimed and released in one fluid motion. The arrow caught her in the chest and propelled her body off the boulder. Urgorad slowly scanned the area checking for more enemies, but found none. He went over to the body and quickly checked for any valuables. He took her arrows and her pouch of septims. Then he looked at the dagger. It was good quality steel, most likely stolen. He ripped the sheath off of the dead body and attached it to his side. He then descended into the mine.

As the door creaked open Urgorad noticed a tripwire a few feet in front of him. He traced it to a thin net containing a few large rocks. He looked down the slope beyond the tripwire and saw a bandit mining an ore vein. He took out his steel dagger and cut the line. The bandit only had enough time to look up and drop his pickaxe. Then he was crushed by the rocks. Unfortunately it made an extremely loud noise. "What was that?" a gruff voice said. Urgorad flattened himself against the wall, his dark black fur blending in quite well. A huge nord thudded into the room. "Stupid Rogni, must of tripped the wire and killed himself. What an Idiot."He muttered. The Nord then left the area.

Urgorad stealthily moved forward and turned the corner to find a large cavern bristling with bandits. Two were lounging near a table, one was practicing, and two of them and the huge nord were in deep conversation with each other. The one practicing was his first target. The bandit was standing in a corner well shielded from the rest of them so no one saw him drop to the ground thanks to the arrow in his back. The three in deep conversation had split apart with one headed towards a balcony, one headed towards the practice area, and the huge nord went to a separate room. The bandit that reached the training area stopped in shock at the dead body on the ground. The bandit's hesitation was all Urgorad needed. He sent an arrow into the bandit's heart throwing him against a wall. The one on the balcony was in a chair when Urgorads arrow pierced his gut and attached him to the back of it. The next arrow pierced the neck of one of the bandits sitting down. Almost immediately after the first arrow a second had killed the other sitting bandit.

Urgorad slowly snuck up to the room the Bandit leader had gone into. He slowly pushed open the door and saw the Nord waiting for him with a huge battleaxe made out of dwarven metal. The nord saw him and grinned. He let out a battle cry and charged Urgorad. The Khajiit dropped to the ground and the battle axe whistled through the space his head had been mere seconds ago and stuck in a wall. Urgorad rolled out of the wrecked doorway and drew his bow. The Nord was struggling to pull his axe out of the wall he had embedded it into. The arrow ripped into the Nord's chest, but did not hit any vital organs. The nord gave up on the axe and roared in an inhuman way. He ripped the arrow out and did nothing to staunch the gushing blood. Urgorad retreated up to the balcony to try to gain space to shoot, but the nord kept coming. Finally Urgorad braced himself against the small barrier that separated him from a long fall to his death. As the Nord charged Urgorad dove to the side and the nord overshot sending himself plummeting to his own death.

Urgorad collapsed and rested for a few minutes. He then went around and looted all of the bodies for arrows and supplies. He found a map that showed a town called Riverwood just a few kilometers to the east. He packed up and headed out with much more purpose. In a few hours he reached Riverwood. As he walked through town he noticed many people giving him strange looks. "They must have never laid eyes upon a Khajiit before" he realized.

He walked up to a woman who seemed to have authority. "What do you want cat?" she asked. "I need a place to stay. Is there an inn in this town?" "Yes, there is. The Sleeping Giant. It is just over that way. Mind you, don't steal anything, or you'll be punished severely." She scowled at him. "Thank you I'll be on my way now. May I ask your name?" he asked politely. "No, now get out of my way furball." She grimaced. Urgorad sighed and headed in the direction she had pointed. "Seems nords in Skyrim stereotype Khajiit as well." He thought. He pushed open the door to the inn and headed inside.

The only other patron of the inn was a burly man who was at the counter of the bar nursing a tankard of mead. Urgorad walked up to the bartender and asked if there was a room available. The Bartender said there was one for 15 septims, so Urgorad paid and went to the room. He dumped his stuff in a corner of the room and plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! The First 10 Characters (that I Like) will be added to the story in the Adventurer guild that Urgorad will start in chapter 5 or 6. Form is:**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Species:**

**Weapons:**

**Skills:**

**Equipment:  
History:**

**If you want a Love Interest:**

**How Urgorad meets him or her:**

**Things that they are bad at:**

**Things they are good at:**

**Anything else:**

**PM Only please**

**Continue to enjoy! Also, if you want to have a mental picture of what Urgorad looks like check out this photo I took of him on steam:** ** /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=159051559**

**-The Berserker18**


	4. Adventurer

Chapter 4 Adventurer

**This Chapter is probably going to be shorter than the others mainly because it's just filling until Chapter 5. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Shout out to** **MissFabulous09**** for reviewing and submitting the First Character, Sgt2x4 for reviewing and macaflam for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

Urgorad stumbled out of the bed he had slept in. He went into the Main hall of the inn and ordered a Cabbage stew for breakfast. As he ate, he wondered what to do now. "I need to find a purpose." He thought. "Maybe I can join the Fighter's guild branch in Skyrim. No, I don't think I'll find that purposeful. Perhaps, I might start a career. But, a career doing what?" "Did you hear? A mighty adventurer was killed down at Ancient's Ascent! They say a dragon did it!" a Man exclaimed talking to another person next to him.

"An Adventurer? That's it! I'll start adventuring. I can go down to Ancients Ascent and kill that dragon. That will start a reputation for me. First I need to stock up on supplies." He thought excitedly. He paid for the food and took inventory of his Items. He made a list of his supplies so he would know what to restock. It read:

Orcish Bow

45 Steel Arrows

Steel Dagger

10 Gallons Water in waterskin

Varied Food (can last 2 weeks)

234 Septims

Fur Armor

Fur Gauntlets

Fur Boots

Urgorad went to the blacksmith and bought the blacksmith's services of improving weapons and armor for 150 septims. All of his equipment was now "(Fine)". He looked at the map and found that Ancients Ascent was about 75 kilometers south through mountainous terrain. " Oh joy," he said to himself as he set out on his quest.

Over the course of 5 days Urgorad fought countless enemies. They varied from wolves to strange blind creatures that Urgorad had never seen before. Along the way he met a small argonian nobleman named Meerka. That is where we continue on with the story.

"I must offer you my thanksss, for being my bodyguard in my trip to the Villa of Ancientsss. My parentsss own mossst of this area. The villa is ssssituated directly under the peak named Ancientssss Assscent."Meerka hissed in his reptilian voice."It is of no trouble, as long as you pay me the 1000 gold you offered" Urgorad replied. "Yesss, Of courssse, my friend." Meerka said. The two travelers continued down the path until they reach a hilltop. When Urgorad looked down he saw a scorched landscape with only one house standing. The Villa of Ancients. "Ah, disssgussting peassentsss cannot even defend themssselvess. Weaklingsss. The young Argonian stated with digust. Urgorad narrowed his eyes in anger.

"The leader of this land should protect them you slimy halfbreed!" Urgorad yelled with anger. "Are you sssstupid mangy idiot? I can have you beheaded in a ssssecond! You will never get your money from me now!" Urgorad drew his dagger. "You are a liar and a pathetic excuse for life Meerka. And I can't stand to listen to you anymore." He howled. Meerka drew a long ornate sword made of gold. "Ha, you are ssstupid I have trained for yearsss under the strict stuuuuu-" Meerka cut off as the dagger severed his jugular artery. Urgorad took his rightfully earned money from his and took his valuables as compensation. "You life was forfeit Meerka. May Alkosh show you the proper path." Urgorad said to the body. His gaze then rose up to the mountaintop where fame and fortune awaited him.

**This is probably the worst chapter yet, but I needed a filler chapter. Next chapter the first OC joins the adventure. Thanks again to ****MissFabulous09**** for submitting her!**

**-The Berserker18**

**Heres the form again:**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Species:**

**Weapons:**

**Skills:**

**Equipment:  
History:**

**If you want a Love Interest:**

**How Urgorad meets him or her:**

**Things that they are bad at:**

**Things they are good at:**

**Anything else:**

**PM Only please**


	5. Ancients Ascent

Chapter 5 Ancients Ascent

Urgorad dragged his tired body through the freezing snow. He was still unused to the cold Skyrim weather. His armor did little to help. He was about a 20 minute walk from the top. "I need to rest before I fight a dragon. No way I can win in this condition." He thought. He set to work finding shelter. He saw a small house in the distance. He staggered over to it. Part of the roof had fallen away and there scorch marks all over it. However the bedroom was still intact and the bed was fine. He blocked the doorway with pieces of the roof and settle down into the bed.

Sunlight shone through a hole in the makeshift barrier Urgorad had erected last night. He shook his head and gathered his items. He left the cabin and looked around at the peaceful landscape. "Snow always makes everything seem quiet. I have to be on my guard." He said to himself. He started up the mountain again. As he traveled the unused path up he heard a small rustle from a dead bush off to the side of the path. He reached for his bow only to find cold steel at his throat. "Tsk, Tsk. Not very perceptive of you cat." A female voice said behind him."You might want to look down" Urgorad replied. He had drawn his dagger silently and it was positioned at the artery in the persons left leg. "Not bad for a pickpocket" She replied pulling the sword away from his throat. "I like people who know their way around weapons." Urgorad turned and got a good look at her. She had dark skin and bright green eyes. Her hair was tied in a braid and she had a bow slung across her back. She had dual sheathes for her swords. She had on a complete set of elven armor.

"So what brings you to these beautiful parts of Skyrim?" She asked sarcastically. "I have my own business Redguard." Urgorad retorted. "No need for name calling _Khajiit. _The name's Breyia Malak'ul. What's yours?" Breyia questioned. "I go by Urgorad." Urgorad replied simply. "Well, from the looks of you it seems your heading to kill that dragon up there." She said evenly. "What? How did you?" Urgorad exclaimed startled. "I know because I'm headed up there too. Maybe we should team up, hmm?" Breyia asked. "How do I know I won't get a sword in my back?" Urgorad replied. "Because I want to kill the dragon as much as you do, and we both know neither of us can do it alone." She stated. Urgorad grudgingly agreed. The pair continued heading up the mountain towards the dragon.

"There it is Urgorad" Breyia whispered. The two were crouched behind a fallen stone pillar facing a dragon perched on a strange wall with some sort of markings written on them. Urgograd heard a very faint whispering. "Do you hear that?" he asked her. "Hear what?" she replied looking at him strangely. "Never mind, I have a plan. I will distract the dragon by shooting at it. You should head up that cliff and shoot at it from there. When it attacks you, you can jump down into that snow bank. Meanwhile 30 plus arrows in its face won't feel too good. It will charge me and I will duck behind this pillar meanwhile, your still shooting it. Just keep up that up. We should kill by then." Urgorad explained. Breyia nodded confirmation and stealthily moved up to the cliff.

Urgorad sent three arrows in rapid succession towards the dragon's face. One bounced off, one found a chink and stuck, and one hit its left eye. It roared in pain. Urgorad kept firing, sometimes hitting it, and sometimes missing. Breyia kept up a constant stream of arrows as well. The dragon was swooping at them and spitting fireballs. One hit the space directly behind Breyia and sent her flying forward. She skidded down a small slope and laid there motionless. "NO!" Urgorad yelled. He dove out from behind the pillar and sent a few arrows in the dragon's direction.

He sprinted over to Breyia and checked her breathing. She was alive, but unconscious. The dragon swooped down and landed a few meters away. Urgorad slitted his eyes in anger and picked up one of Breyia's swords. He charged the dragon and jumped on its head. It repeatedly stabbed it on the side of the head. The dragon roared and threw him off. His bow snapped when he landed on it and the sword skittered away. As the dragon opened its jaws to spit flames an arrow suddenly appeared in the back of its mouth. Than another. Soon its mouth looked like a porcupine. It staggered backwards and collapsed. Urgorad looked over with shock on his face and show a shakily standing Breyia fall to one knee. He staggered to his feet and stumbled over to the dragon.

Suddenly he started to glow. The Dragon's skin and muscles began to dissolve and a strange essence thrusted itself at Urgorad. "What are you doing?" Breyia yelped with shock. "I don't know?!" Urgorad exclaimed. Soon the entire dragon except its bones was gone. Urgorad saw a few dead bodies in what used to be its stomach and looted them for arrows and gold. He staggered over to a large chest next to the strange wall and found a Glass bow inside. He took it and went over to the wall. One of the markings was glowing and he walked up to it. It shone brightly for a second and then it was gone. "Strange" Urgorad thought. He heard a moan and looked over and saw Breyia collapse. The last thing she saw before passing out was him running towards her.

**This is Breyia's point of view from her dreams now.**

Who am I? I am Breyia Malak'ul of Hammerfell. I am an orphan. Both of my parents have been dead for 20 years. Stupid Bandit attack. I am 24 years of age. I started practicing with the blade and the bow when I was 8. I think myself an expert markswoman, and a decent swordswoman. Some call me hostile. Others call me wicked. I call myself a survivalist. I did what I could to live after my parents died. I used my excellent persuasion skills to con people out of money and food. Those I couldn't con I stole from. I learned how to pick a lock at age 6. I picked my first pocket at age 7. But I do not like to talk about my past. So I will talk about my current status. I don't think I will ever marry. I have not found the right man. I can't cook either so that makes me pretty undesirable. The only really feminine stereotype I follow is being afraid of spiders. No not little spiders, the giant ones that will inject you with venom and leave your barely alive body to fester for weeks. Yeah. Those spiders. I also can't swim. Didn't really get a chance in the desert. And finally I can't Ride horses very well. Not too helpful when I adventure. I know some magic. Enough to get by that is. I also am pretty skilled at getting people mad at me. I know, It's a seriously useful talent. I was once an assassin. Now I am an Adventurer!

**That's all for chapter 5. Thanks to MissFabulous09 for Breyia. Next chapter will include a new oc.**

**-TheBerserker18**


	6. Chance Encounter

Chapter 6 Chance Encounter

"I wonder when Breyia will wake up." Urgorad thought "She's been unconscious for a week. We need to get out of this half destroyed house." Urgorad had carried Breyia down from the peak to the house where he had rested the night before they attacked the dragon. He had hunted for their food and gathered their water from a nearby river.

So there he was out hunting a deer. He had been stalking it for an hour. Suddenly he saw a tip of an animal nose peek out from behind a bush sniffing intently. Urgorad silently readied his bow and drew and arrow. The whole head of the deer poked out from behind the bush. Urgorad sighted and released. His arrow caught the deer in the side of the skull. He went over to the dead animal and gutted it. He then packed away the meat. Urgorad walked out of the forest and onto a small mountain path. As he was walking he saw a figure in the distance.

As Urgorad neared the figure he made it out that the figure was male and a dark elf. He had a few staff ends sticking out of his cloak. A dagger sheath hung by his belt. He ignored Urgorad who returned the gesture. As he passed by a voice shouted, "Stop right there travelers. Your coin now belongs to us." The elf stopped and turned. Four Bandits pounced out of the bushes. Two were female argonians wearing Mage robes. They each had active frost spells and lightning spells. The third was a large Wood elf with a quiver of eleven arrows slung across his back, an orcish bow, and hide armor. The final one was obviously their leader with a complete set of glass armor and two glass war axes.

The bandits didn't expect their prey to fight back. They were doomed. The Dark elf quickly shot a lightning spell at the archer and blew him backward several feet into a tree. A snap was clearly audible and Urgorad instantly knew that the bandit had a broken spine. He drew his glass bow and fired two shots each one headed towards a different mage. The first mage managed to get her shield up and deflect the arrow. The second was not so lucky. The arrow caught here in the face and she fell to her knees and the collapsed into the snow. The Dark Elf engaged in a magic duel with the first mage leaving the Bandit leader for Urgorad. He shot an arrow but the High-quality glass armor blocked it easily. Urgorad scanned the armor looking for a weak spot and found it. There was a small piece of the helm that was open. He shot 3 arrows two of which found there mark. The bandit leader had begun to charge when his forehead was split open by the arrows.

Urgorad looked over at the dark elf and saw that he had triumphed over the Argonian. "That was some very good magic back there" Urgorad told him. "You looking for work?" "Depends on what kind of work." The dark elf replied smoothly. "Adventurering. You interested. I'm thinking of forming a team. We could use a highly skilled mage." "That Proposition sounds intriguing. I will join you. My name is Selcma Norekla. I hail from Windhelm." Selcma stated "I am Urgorad." Urgorad replied.

The two headed back to the house where Breyia was awakening. "Who is this?" she asked. "Uh.. MynameisSelcma." The Elf said in rushed tones. "This is Breyia the other member of our team. We must come up with a plan." Urgorad ordered. "First we must establish a base of operations. I think if we patched up this old dump and added some improvements, it could work just fine. Let's get to work. Breyia you should head to the nearest town, I believe its Falkreath, and ask for supplies like straw, glass, food, and Iron. Selcma and I shall chop wood and get some stone for the foundation." "Got it." Breyia said and she packed her necessities and left. "Selcma you get the wood and I will get the stone." Urgorad told him. He nodded and left to get wood.

**Now from Selcma's point of view**

As he chopped wood Selcma thought about his past leading up to this point. He was born in Windhelm in the Grey quarter. He was the object of constant racism from the nords. He had never known his parents. They died when he was just a small boy. The other Dark Elves raised him though. When he turned twelve he learned he had a certain aptitude for magic after a setting-table-on-fire incident.

As he grew older he had to hide his magic from the nords or risk being killed. After the only thing Nords in Windhelm hate more than Dark Elves are Dark elves that can defend themselves with magic. One day he stumbled upon a young Dark Elf girl being tackled and halfway stripped by a nord. In his rage Selcma used a lightning spell that stopped the Nord's heart. The girl ran away and Selcma had to escape town. He headed to the college of winterhold, where he studied for years. Then the war happened and he left to help people who had been hurt or displaced by the horrible war. Now he could finally do something for others. He could gain profits from adventures and give them to the needy. He had a reason for being an Adventurer. Now the Adventurers guild had given him a chance.

**Thanks for reading. Thanks to sgt2x4 for Selcma. Please submit Characters. I am trying to have a variety of characters. Here are the species that will be in the Story. I plane on splitting the sexes as well. Half girls, half boys: **

**Nord-Female **

**High elf-Male**

**Wood Elf: female **

**Imperial-Female **

**Orc-Male **

**Breton-Female **

**Argonian-Male**

**Khajiit-Male Urgorad**

**Redguard-Female Breyia (MissFabulous09)**

**Dark Elf-Male Selcma (sgt2x4)**

**Thanks for submitting. Remember you can submit more than one character. I just want 10 characters. Also please have something unique about each one. Former Assassin and College of Winterhold former mage are taken. I will allow an escaped fugitive like Urgorad, unless he/shes from Eleswyr.**

**-The Berserker18**


	7. The Drunk Argonian

Chapter 7- The mead-loving Argonian.

**Ok I got a question asking for a physical description of Selcma. Here it is(Thanls to sgt2x4)**

**Hair-Ash gray**

**Style-shaggy, ear length**

**Light gray skin**

**Average build**

**Red eyes.**

**Thanks for reading. This chapters OC will be an Argonian Male. I have decided to only take one more characters. The 5 Races taken are Nord-Female, Redguard-Female, Argonian-Male, Khajiit-Male, and Dark Elf-Male. Orc-Male, Breton-Female, Imperial-Female, High elf-Male and Wood Elf-Female are all open.**

**Background for this chapter: The three Adventurers have been together for 6 months now and have completely restored the old house. Urgorad has been training relentlessly with his bow and dagger, Breyia trained with her swords and bow, and Selcma has trained with his magic spells. The two weapon wielders have upgraded their weapons. Breyia now has complete Enhanced Eleven equipment, and Urgorad has a glass dagger instead of steel.**

"Please it was the best I could do! Don't kill me!" Dro-nah begged the Blacksmith. "I gave you a chance at life after you tried to steal from me. All you had to do was get me drugs!" The burly nord replied. Suddenly the door to the smithy burst open."We will talk about this later" The blacksmith hissed. A pretty redguard woman and a Dark elf had entered the room. "Why, hello there sweetheart. Aren't you a keeper?" The blacksmith said completely ignoring the elf.

Selcma clenched his fists when the blacksmith made that stupid comment. "Not worth it." Breyia told him quietly. Selcma slowly unclenched his fists. "Why yes sir." Breyia said playing along. She got close to him. The blacksmith grinned at Selcma. Selcma took a deep breath as Breyia got closer to the black smith. Then suddenly the blacksmith was on the floor with Breyia's sword point poking his chest."I came here to buy supplies, not to be harassed." She stated. Breyia then rattle off a list of ingots they needed. "Also, for the trouble you have caused my friend here and I, I recommend you giving us half prices."

The blacksmith nodded in fear. Dro-nah's mouth gaped open. No one had ever commanded such power over the blacksmith before. The two travelers left the building and the blacksmith ordered Dro-nah back to work. After an extremely long list of orders he sent Dro-nah back to the streets to steal more skooma for him.

Dro-nah stuck to the shadow of a wall. He was following a Khajiit wearing Glass armor. He gulped. Khajiits usually had a good supply of Skooma, but this one was extremely well-armed. He had a bow across his back and a deadly-looking dagger. But he needed to steal whatever this one had. He slowly started to sneak up behind him.

Urgorad walked through Riften. The group needed to travel here because the forge here was powered by fire salts which caused it to make the best weapons. "I wonder if this argonian is stupid enough to believe that I haven't noticed him following me for the past hour." He thought. He turned a corner and readied his dagger. The Argonian rushed around the corner and found a dagger at his throat. "Now, what do we have here?" Urgorad said.

Dro-nah saw the Khajiit turn a corner and rushed forward afraid that he might lose him. When he turned the corner himself, he found a dagger at his throat. "Damn, the Khajiit found me out!" Dro –nah cursed in anger. "I'm uh, sorry sir, I think you dropped this" Dro-nah said in shaky tones, hoping to distract the Khajiit. He held out his fist which was empty. "We both know that's a lie." Urgorad scolded him.

"Please don't kill me!" Dro-nah begged. "My friends overheard you talking with the blacksmith. You are enslaved to him right?" Urgorad asked. "Yes, but please let me live!" The argonian said hysterically. Urgorad pulled his dagger away from his throat. "If you do a favor for me and get me a few fire salts, I can free you from him." Urgorad told him. "Are you serious?" Dro-nah exclaimed. "Half of riften is owned by him. He has mercenaries everywhere." "I can handle a few mercenaries. Are you any good with those daggers?" Urgorad asked. "I guess." He replied. "Then I might let you join my guild. What is your name? I am Urgorad." Urgorad stated."I go by Dro-nah." Dro-nah told him."I'll go get those fire salts."

Dro-nah snuck into the smithy and saw the pouch filled with fire salts sitting on the edge of a shelf. As he reached for it, he reflected on his life so far. He was a alcoholic, skooma abusing failure. His father was a rich nobleman. His mother was a dead trader. He was the result of an affair. His mother died from abusive skooma use and he inherited the caravan. He sold it for a horrible price and used up the profit by buying wine and skooma. He survived by thievery. One day he tried to steal from the blacksmith, who threatened to kill him. The only alternative, he had told Dro-Nah, was to be his slave. Get his skooma and alcohol for him. So here he was trying to escape from his former master.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU HALFBREED?" he heard the blacksmith roar. He felt himself being shoved from behind and he stumbled into the shelf, fire salts in his hand. "I AM GOING TO KILL YO-" the smith suddenly stuttered as the point of a dagger poked out of his chest. He collapsed to the ground and Dro-nah felt himself being helped to his feet by Urgorad.

"We have to leave Breyia and Selcma are waiting for us outside the city gate with horses. The guards will probably discover the body soon. Hurry up" Urgorad ordered. The two hurried to the gate and had exited the city just as the guards had found the body. "HALT TRAVELLER!" a guard screamed at them. "Keep going I'll stall them." Urgorad whispered then strolled over to the guard. "Yes ma'am what seems to be the problem?" He asked. "No one leaves the city right now." She stated. Urgorad saw Breyia and Selcma on brown horses closely followed by an empty black horse and Dro-nah riding a grey horse. "Well, my aunt down in Cyrodill is deathly sick and I need to get back to help h-" he burst forward shoving the guard down as he was talking. He sprinted and leaped onto the horse and the four of them took off."GUARD'S GET HIM NOW! ARCHERS!" he heard the Guard who had stopped him scream. A volley of arrows flew towards them most missing. One arrow hit Urgorad high in the back part of his arm. He gave a cry of pain and barely was able to hold on to the saddle.

Soon they were out of range and the Guards had given up chase. "Urgorad let me see that arm." Dro-nah said as they dismounted for a rest. He had pulled the arrow out immeaditally., but it had found the part of his arm that wasn't protected by his armor. Dro-nah pulled out a few plants and mixed them together. "You have healing skills?" Breyia asked in surprise. "Yes, drug-making and healing wounds aren't all that different." Dro-nah replied. He smeared a paste onto the open wound and sealed it with a scrap of cloth. "You probably should stay out of combat for a few days, as to not strain it." He told Urgorad. "My thanks Dro-nah. You have earned your place in this guild.

**Thanks for reading and thanks to macaflam for Dro-nah. I have decided to have three books in this series all having 25-30 chapters. Please Review. I just need one more character, but i am going to be stricter for this character. I want the original form and their specific appearance. If i get the character I want today There will be two more chapters. Right now, I am planning on only having One more today.**


	8. The Nord Theif

Chapter 8- The Nord Thief

**I would prefer the final character to be a Swordsman, close combat fighter, or another mage. Also My preferences would be Breton, Wood elf, or Imperial. Orc, and High elf are my two least favorite races, and I probably wouldn't enjoy writing about them. (Also I want the genders to be equal; right now it's 3 to 2 for males.) Remember you can submit more than one character. Even if your character is already in the story. That just proves you make great characters****! Enjoy.(By the way a large chunk of Urgorads back-story may or may not be included in this chapter :D)**

** 6 Weeks after Dro-Nah joins. We join the adventurers on the way to Whiterun.**

"Must we walk? Why didn't we keep the horses? If Mr. All-powerful Mage didn't give them away to those "poor" farmers, we would be fine!" Dro-nah complained loudly. "Mr. All-powerful mage is gonna to kill you if you don't shut up!" Selcma shouted angrily. "My daggers would slit your throat before you could get the chance!" Dro-nah retorted. "I doubt you can be quicker than lightning, drunken fool!" Selcma stated smugly. "If you two do not shut up, I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Breyia screamed. Dro-nah had opened his mouth to reply to Selcma's comment, but took a look at the extremely sharp eleven swords around Breyia's waist and clomped his mouth shut.

They four adventurers were travelling in a straight line. Urgorad was leading with Breyia behind him and Selcma behind her. Dro-nah was staggering in the back with a sloshing flask of mead. Urgorad hid his grin as he listened to them. Then his keen ears picked up another sound. The light rustle of tree foliage. He scanned the area and saw a small grove of Oak trees. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see what had caused the sound. He saw a small area of a tree swaying. The sun was starting to set so he called a halt and told them to make camp.

Breyia and Dro-nah headed to the treeline to collect wood. When they returned, Selcma and Urgorad had finished setting up the tents, so Selcma set the firewood alight. "I'll*hic* coo…" Dro-nah murmured just before his passed out. Selcma looked at his motionless form and announced that he would handle the cooking. Breyia and Urgorad sat off to the side. "What's up? You've been extremely quiet since we set up camp." She inquired. "I heard something when we were walking. It's probably nothing, but I can't be certain." He replied quietly. "Don't get so tense. It's like you said, its nothing." She answered him. "Dinner!" Selcma called.

'Dinner' turned out to be salted beef and potatoes. As Urgorad chewed, he made a decision. He was going to take first watch and pretend to fall asleep. That would create an opportunity for anyone who was following them to try to steal or kill them. He announced that he was going to take first watch and Breyia and Selcma went to their bedrolls after they had changed into their regular clothes.. Urgorad kept his on and found a nice space between two rocks that would allow his black fur around his eyes to blend in and make it seem as if he was asleep.

**Time Skip 4 hours**

Jayna Frostfallen peered down at the peaceful camp. She looked suspiciously at the Khajiit who had taken the watch. He seemed asleep. Just as he had three hours ago. She sighed and slowly moved down the tree she had been perched upon for the last 5 hours. She uttered a soft groan as she eased her stiff legs onto the ground. She lowered herself into a crouch and moved forward. As she neared the camp she saw that the four members of the party included the male Khajiit she had seen earlier, a male Argonian, a Redguard woman, and a Dark Elf man.

"Too easy, these guys are idiots" she thought confidently. "I'll be miles away before they even wake up and notice all their valuables are missing." She loosened the string that attached the septim pouch to the Redguard's armor. As she picked the pouch up she heard the unmistakable sound of a bow string being drawn back. "Turn around, slowly" she heard a deep voice order. She silently cursed her carelessness and turned around. A broad arrowhead was aimed at her face. It was set on the string of a glass bow held by the Khajiit.

"A child tried to steal from us?" he exclaimed in surprise. "I'm not a child!" she yelled and drew her sword. She rushed him and caught him off guard. He let the arrow fly just as she tackled him. The arrow glanced off a rock and embedded itself into one of the tent poles. Unfortunately for Jayna the long reach of her sword was a serious disadvantage in this situation. When she had tackled him the sword point had buried itself in the dirt. Urgorad drew his dagger and shoved her off of him.

"Not bad, Khajiit" she sneered. As she rose to her feet she felt a prick in her back. "Don't move." She heard a female voice state. "Selcma grab me a rope", she said again. "Let me search her, first." The Khajiit said. Jayna felt him searching for weapons on her person. He took her bow and arrows, her sword, and about a dozen different poisons. He then found her well hidden poisoned dagger. Then she felt herself being hoisted upwards and thrown against a tree. She felt an extremely tight rope being looped across her midsection. Her hands were grasped and tied together behind her in an uncomfortable way. Her feet were tied together as well.

"It's just a little girl! A child almost beat you Urgorad!" The Argonian said then fell over laughing. Jayna narrowed her eyes. "I am twenty-one idiots!" she screamed at them. The Khajiit walked up to her and scanned her. "That's thieves guild armor." He stated. "Yes it is! And If you don't let me go my guildmates will hunt you down!" she retorted. The Khajiit, the argonian had called him Urgorad, laughed. "That's not how they work. If you're caught you stay caught until you break yourself out." He told her. She looked down at her feet. She knew that was true. "We better take her with us to Whiterun and turn her in." she heard another male voice,"must be the dark elf" she thought, say. "Maybe they will even give us a compensation reward for our trouble!" The Argonian who had finally recovered from his laughing fit said.

Urgorad tied the nord prisoner to a thick stake that the adventurers took turns carrying. Once or twice the woman tried to run but the ropes tied around her ankles tripped her before she reached 3 meters. As they travelled through the plains in the Whiterun Hold, they hunted for food and drank from the streams. One night as they were sitting around their campfire they questioned the nord prisoner. "So, do you aspire to be Miss Ulfric Stormcloak someday?" the argonian asked then burst out in another fit of drunken laughter. "No, I side with the imperials." Jayna replied calmly. "Well, there's a surprise. I didn't know that let racist nords into the Imperial army." The Dark elf stated. "I believe all races are equal. So don't stereotype me, or you are as guilty as some Nords." She retorted angrily. She looked up and saw the Khajiit named Urgorad turning away, but before he did she caught a glimpse of a grin.

As they settled down for the night, Urgorad took first watch, so the rest changed into their night clothes and slept."So what's your story Khajiit?" Jayna asked desperate for some kind of conversation. "Why do you care?" he answered nonchalantly as he sharpened his dagger. "I just want to know how a desert dwelling Khajiit made it to the Freezing province of Skyrim." She said. Urgorad looked up and seemed to make a decision. "I was born in one of the caravans crisscrossing Eleswyr. My Mother died in childbirth. My Father raised me. His name was Donir. He was our caravan's bodyguard and expected me to follow in his footsteps so he trained me for 10 years in the art of archery and dagger wielding. Since I was a Khajiit I had a natural ability to remain unseen as well. As we were visiting southern Skyrim to sell our supply of Saltrice, a group of nords burst into the market. They started to harass our main trader. My father went to them to stop them. I was sitting on a cart watching him. He walked up to the 5 burly nords armed with his bow and dagger. I heard him telling them to back off. They said that they wouldn't take orders from an old mangepelt. Their leader ordered two of his men to wrestle the Saltrice from the trader, who was begging my father to let them have it. My father's pride got in the way however. He called them nords cowards. The leader of the nords told his gang to attack with their assortment of battleaxes, broadswords, and warhammers. My father drew his dagger and attacked like a whirlwind. He cut on high in the chest causing him to collapse. He then plunged his dagger into another's throat but couldn't get it free. He drew his bow to try and use it as a weapon. The leader swung downwards at him with his battleaxe. My father held up his bow in an attempt to protect himself. The axe cut through the elven material like it was butter. The axe continued downward and split my father's chest open. The nord's grabbed the Saltrice and ran. I screamed and ran to his dying body. I kneeled by it and held his ruined bow in my hands. His last words to me were," Stay Strong, my Son." I was changed after that day. I was more fierce, and unfeeling. I stayed with the Caravan until my rite of manhood at age 16. For Khajiits the rite of manhood means that you must complete a certain task for you to be able to do a man's work. My task was to slay one of the cave tiger in the jungle. The only one I could find was a runt. His claws were not fully developed. I was careless, and dismissed it as weak. It pounced and sliced my face. I managed to draw my dagger and kill it. I took a job on the city guard. Than an Incident occurred and I had to flee Eleswyr. Imperials ambushed the caravan I was travelling with. They killed everyone in it, but me. I was sent to Helgen to be executed. A dragon attacked the city and allowed me a chance to escape. I started this guild with the redguard, Breyia after we teamed up to kill a dragon. Eventually the Dark Elf, Selcma and the Argonian, Dro-nah joined as well." He finished. "What about you?"

"Well, My mother was a thief. She taught me her skills and had me training from a young age. Unfortunately when she was exploring a Nordic ruin, a poison dart hit her heart. I was all alone. I knew in my heart my mother would want me to continue so I made a living stealing what I needed. At age 16 I had my first kill. A group of 3 inexperienced bandits ambushed me. I killed them all and didn't feel any remorse. When I turned 18 the Thieves guild recruited me. I was recently promoted to a higher rank, but my dream is to join the Dark Brotherhood." She told him.

Suddenly, a Roar echoed around the area. Urgorad sprang up to his feet, and saw a tower of flame descending upon him.

**Thanks for reading! Longest chapter so far, sorry about the long update time! Chapter nine might be out today. I really need another OC. Anyone, please make a Female Bosmer, Breton, or Imperial sword user or mage! Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I literally sit at my computer waiting for one review per chapter. I check all of them. Even the Flames! (I'm talking to you Anonymous.) Shout out to ****WoWMotherFan45 for submitting Jayna. And to sgt2x4, macaflam, and MissFabulous09 for being my constant reviewers. You guys are AWESOME! Here is a fixed link of the photo of Urgorad:**

** steamcommunity(add .com can't post the whole thing or it disapears)**

**/profiles/76561198063111044/screenshot/**

**630785912655626049**

**I had to add spaces so it could post. Just combine them.**


	9. Dragonborn

**Chapter 9 Dragonborn**

**Hey guys! I am planning a fun celebration for the tenth chapter. (Also for ten thousand words.) You, the viewers are going to suggest a chapter idea which could contain" pairing between two of the characters, scene in chapter, enemy they fight, place they go, quest they complete, thing that happens to one of the characters, etc. I will be choosing the winner by random. (Pulling them out of a hat) Please submit your ideas! The Chapter it will replace is Chapter 11. Also, I still need that new character! Enjoy chapter 9! It's going to be a shorter one. And just because I'm evil I have decided to kill off one of the OCs in this chapter. BWAHAHAHAHA**

Urgorad dove to the side as the flame burst hit the ground. Thankfully, Jayna was far enough away that the flames didn't hit her. A volley of arrows flashed out of the sky and bounced off the dragon's scales, it roared and circled above. A small group of City guards wearing Whiterun's emblem ran out onto the plains, led by a dark elf wearing leather armor and a large muscular Nord wearing iron armor. Do not worry citizens we shall save you from this beast!" the nord said. By then the others had pulled their armor on and readied their weapons. "We can handle ourselves." Breyia stated."Maybe you can and that nord, WAIT! IS SHE TIED TO A TREE? THEY'RE BANDITS KILL THEM!" he shouted.

The guards did not respond to his order looking instead to the dark elf. "Why is she tied up?" the elf asked Selcma ignoring the rest of them. "She tried to steal from us, so we were taking here to Whiterun to be taken into custody." Selcma explained. "We do not have time for such wastes of time. We must fight this dragon. I trust you know how to fight?" she inquired. "Yes, all of us can handle ourselves." He confirmed. The nord looked at Urgorad and Dro-nah with complete disgust. Then the dragon swooped down and the small force scattered. In the shadows Urgorad rolled behind the large stake Jayna was tied to. "Just this once I'll show you pity. Don't try to steal from us again!" He hissed in her ear as he drew his dagger and cut her bonds. She nodded her understanding and took off after he handed her weapons to her. Urgorad then drew his bow and looked around. About a third of the Guards were running in terror. The others were scattered around shooting arrows at an erratic pace at the Behemoth flying in the sky. Dro-nah was hiding behind a boulder. Breyia was in cover and consistently firing arrows at the dragon. Selcma was chucking fireballs and lightning bolts.

Urgorad saw the nord shivering behind a large boulder with the dark elf poking her head out. The dragon suddenly dived to the ground and shook the earth where it landed. It landed only a few paces form where Dro-nah was hiding. It opened its mouth to spit fire and Urgorad sprinted from cover. He drew his long dagger and sliced a huge tear in the dragons left wing drawing its attention. It turned its head and spit fire in Urgorads direction. As it neared him, Three words blurted from his mouth,"FO KRAH DIIN!" a burst of blue ice bursted out of his mouth and canceled out the fireball.'

Another three words formed themselves in Urgorads mind and he let them flow. "IIZ SLEN NUS!" he shouted. A strange energy flew out of his mouth and completely froze the dragons wing. Urgorad ran up to it and smashed the wing. It shattered into a thousand pieces of ice. The dragon gave on final roar, "DO VAH KIIN." As the strange words left the dragons mouth Urgorad heard multiple roars from all directions. Then they all ceased as rapidly as they had begun. The dragon began to dissolve. The same energy that had flowed into him on Ancients Ascent rippled towards him. Urgorad felt a sudden rush of power.

Dro-nah poked his head out and saw Urgorad slay the dragon. He followed the others as they went to stand near him. Urgorad turned and saw the guards, his guildmates, and the Nord and Dark elf standing there. The Whiterun guards and elf said in reverence,"Hail, Dragonborn!" The Nord gave snort of rage and shouted, "THERE WILL ONLY BE ONE DRAGONBORN! ME!" and charge Urgorad. Urgorad reached for his dagger but found his sheath empty. He looked and saw it laying among the pieces of ice that were once the Dragons wing. He cursed and reached for his bow, knowing he would be too late. The Nord thrusted forward with his broadsword and heard the Sickening sound of it sliding through flesh and blood. He pulled it back and heard the thud of a body falling to the ground. "NO!" he heard one of the adventurer's scream. "I am the only pure Dragonborn" he Proclaimed.

**And that's it! Im loving these cliffhangers. You guys probably hate me for this, but I will reveal that one of the OC's is now dead. Please review and PLEASE PLEASE submit a character!**


	10. Sorrow

**Chapter 10 Sorrow**

**Ok this is the chapter we have all been waiting for! (For about an hour that is). I have decided I will not publish past the eleventh chapter until I get the final OC. someone please submit one. I also need more suggestions. Until I get at least 7 suggestions for the chapter (it can be anything!) I cannot write it. SO it will be put on hold until I get the suggestions. You can submit multiple suggestions. The updated SYOC Form is:**

**Name:**

**Sex: The character should be Female, as to have an equal balance.**

**Appearance-(Hair style, color , eye color, etc.)**

**Race:**

**Likes: **

**Fears:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Love interest:**

**Status on War:**

**Weapons:**

**Armor:**

**Nightclothes:**

**Skills:**

**Things they are bad at: (have equal amount of good skills)**

**Any God worship:**

**How Urgorad meets them:**

**Experience:**

**Unique Trait:**

**Other:**

**(If you have already submitted a character please resend it in this form.)**

**Now on to the Story.**

Just as the nord had uttered those words he felt a sharp pain pierce one point on his back. He turned and saw the Khajiit fire another arrow into his chest. The nord staggered backwards. Three more arrows impaled the nords upper body until a fourth hit his forehead. The nord fell to his knees and collapsed face first. When he hit the ground the arrow shafts snapped in two. Urgorad could care less however. He dropped his bow and kneeled at the side of the Friend who had protected him with his body.

Dro-nah laid on the ground bleeding severely from a wound to his chest. He saw his guildmates huddle around him. He tried to speak, but only blood came out of his mouth. He started to gurgle. The Broadsword had pierced his lung and he was dying a very slow and painful death. "Finisssh… Me" he forced out, his old argonian accent making an appearance.

When he saw his friend lying on the ground choking on his own blood, Selcma's gut was wrenched. The argonian was a true friend and Selcma liked him, even though they bickered often. When he heard Dro-nah gargle out the command to end his pain, Selcma did not hesitate. He knew the always drunk argonian would do the same for him. He summoned s tiny lightning bolt that stopped Dro-nah's already weakened heart. "Thanksss….Friend." he said with his dying breath.

Breyia barely was able to hold back tears as she saw the funny little Argonian close his eyes for the last time. His ragged breathing slowed to an unsteady stop. Suddenly she heard shouting. "That Mangy Khajiit killed our Dragonborn after he slayed the might beast!" One guard shouted. "What?" She exclaimed. "Urgorad killed it!" "Now the redguard is spouting lies!" another screamed at her. Urgorad sprang to his feet as the Dark elf who had led the guards approached them. "Khajiit we will let you go for helping kill the dragon, but you have an extremely high bounty in this hold for the murder of the Nord Dragonborn." She told Urgorad. "And by the way, don't waste your sorrow on that pathetic excuse for life. He is a waste. Just leave him to rot. Now leave Whiterun hold!" Breyia saw urgorad's claws slowly slide out of his right hand. "No!" she yelled at him, too late however. Urgorad lashed out and slashed the elf's eye out. She screamed in pain. Urgorad picked up his helmet and put it on."Go Breyia! I will cover your escape! You are the leader of the Guild now!" He shouted at her as he picked up the Elf's Glass sword and shield. The Guards then mobbed him.

Breyia shouted at Selcma to follow her. They sprinted to the top of a hill and Breyia slowed down to look behind her. Urgorad had killed three of the eight guards and had lost his helmet. He chopped off one of the 5 remaining guard's arm and bashed him in the face with his shield. Another Guard took a swing at him and knocked his sword out of his hands. Urgorad blocked his sword qwith the shield and bashed him with the sharp edge, slitting his throat. A third guard hit him from behind causing him to fall to his knees. He then planted his foot in Urgorads back. One of the three guards left unscathed walked up to the kneeling trapped Urgorad and swung his sword down at him. Urgorad crumpled to the ground.

Breyia gasped in shock. Two of their team dead in just minutes. "We must keep moving, Breyia." Selcma said gently. She nodded and they jogged down the hillside. They reached the bottom and headed back towards the mountain range. After about half an hour they saw a figure approaching them. "It's the nord! How did she escape?" Selcma exclaimed. They had both been too preoccupied with Dro-nah to check on her.

They both drew their weapons, Breyia her bow, and Selcma his spells. "Wait I want to make a request!" She called to them. Breyia scanned her and got a better look at her appearance. She was pretty in a petite way. She wore her ebony hair in a small ponytail. She had gray eyes that when combined with her pale skin gave her an ominous appearance. A amulet of Dibella was clasped around her neck and it stood out on her black armor. "What do you want nord? We are not in the best of moods so you better make it quick." Selcma stated in a hostile tone.

"I want to join your guild! Where is Urgorad? He is the one who freed me." She said confused. "He fell in battle." Breyia said in a hoarse voice. "The dragon killed him?" Jayna asked surprised. "No. The Nord who came with the guards killed Dro-nah, and Urgorad killed him. The guards attacked him after he punched the elf because she disrespected Dro-nah. He bought us enough time to escape, but was overwhelmed by the amount of enemies." Breyia explained. "Oh, I'm… Sorry." Jayna said in a sorrowful tone. "It was not your fault. Those Damn Whiterun guards!" Selcma cursed.

"As it seems we are running low on members, and Urgorad supposedly approved of you, Yes you may join what's left of the Guild." Breyia told her. "Thank you, I'll do my best." Jayna thanked her. The remnants of the Adventurer's guild headed back to the cabin where they had built their Home.

**So what shall happen next? No one knows! Except me of course. Thanks for reading. Remember send in characters and Chapter Ideas! I am in dire need of them! **

**-TheBerserker18**


	11. The Healer from the Woods

**Chapter 11-The Healer from the Woods.**

**I am just going to make an OC. Thanks for reading! **

As the guild reached the small house they had repaired, Jayna looked at it with disappointment. "That's it?" she exclaimed. "It is supposed to look unsuspicious from the outside. Don't worry, the inside is much better." Breyia explained to her. They walked up to the door and Breyia opened it. "Wha-?" a bandit sitting by the fireplace inside said in confusion. The adventurers were shocked to see that the house had been invaded and overrun by bandits in the time they had left. One of the bandits drew his sword and charged. Jayna drew her daedric sword and impaled his chest. Breyia unsheathed both her eleven swords and decapitated another who had tried to flank them. Selcma cast a lightning storm spell and blasted three of the 4 remaining bandits across the room, leaving only ash piles.

The last bandit was their chief. He Drew his battleaxe and attacked like a hurricane. He slashed open Selcma's chest. Selcma cried in pain and fell backwards. Breyia plunged both her swords into the bandit just as Jayna decapitated him. Breyia kneeled down and examined Selcma's wounds. He was coughing and groaning in pain. Jayna scanned the room for anything that could help them, and saw a Bosmer Woman in the corner of the room. "You don't look like a bandit elf. What are you?" Jayna asked her.

"I was captured by these bandits. "The Wood elf replied softly. "Do you know anything about healing?" Breyia asked her desperately. Both Jayna and Breyia were hopeless around a wound. Dro-nah had been their healer before... "Yes, I think I can help. Give him some space" the Bosmer ordered. She strode over to Selcma and her right hand began to glow. She placed at the tip of the gash and begun to slowly move it in circles. After a few seconds of this on the tip, she moved her hand slowly down the to the center of the deep gash and repeated the process.

Selcma's breathing slowly steadied. "He is going to live. Please move him onto one of the beds." The Bosmer told Breyia and Jayna. The two slowly lifted Selcma and carried him to a soft bed. They proceeded to slowly lie him down. "He needs rest. He will make a full recovery." The Bosmer said with happiness. "Thank you so much!" Breyia replied with tears welling up I her eyes. "I couldn't stand to lose another of the guild." "Guild? So your Thieves or Soldiers?" the Bosmer said with a sudden change of tone to disgust. "No. I was once a thief, but I have been reformed. Breyia here was referring to our guild, The Adventurers Guild." Jayna explained to her.

"Adventurer's guild, huh. Sounds interesting. It looks like they need a healer. "Syra Fallowfield thought. "That sounds... Intriguing." She said aloud to the petite Nord woman who was standing in front of her. "You are pretty skilled in healing magic it seems. We recently lost our healer. Are you interested in joining?" the redguard woman named Breyia asked. "Since I am in debt to you for saving me from those bandits I think I will stick with you for a while.

Syra introduced herself and told her story later that night. "I was born in Valenwood on the border of it and Eleswyr. I lived with my parents who taught me how to heal wounds and instructed me to always use my powers to help those in need. As I grew up, I learned of the tense situation between the Altmer and us, the Bosmer. The Altmer wanted our land, and we refused to give it to them. One daynight an attack party by the Aldmeri Dominion surprised my village. They burnt it to the ground and We could do little to defend ourselves. My brave father sent the 16 year old me out of Valenwood and into Eleswyr where I worked as a healer for 4 years. When I turned 20 she moved into Skyrim after hearing about the civil war. I have been working here healing those hurt by the war for a year. A small party of peasants were under my care when a Bandit group stormed into our camp. They slaughtered all of the woman, children, and men except for me. They kept me as their slave. I had to heal whatever wounds they had. Until you came and rescued me." Syra finished. As she had spoken the portion about her village, she had teared up a bit.

"Don't worry we all have similar pasts. We all have faced tragedy and overcome it to become the people we are today." Breyia reassured. They heard a groan from the lump on the bed that was Selcma. Breyia sprang up and went to his side. "What, Happened?" Selcma forced out. "Don't worry you're fine. Syra here fixed you up after you took a bandit axe to the chest." Jayna explained to him. "Oh that's-" Selcma passed out again. The three standing around his bed started to laugh and it echoed around the room.

**Ok that was by far the worst chapter so far. I could not find the right sentences, or even the rgith words. Anyway chapter 12 will be out later. Have a great day.**


	12. Escape

**Chapter 12-Escape**

** OK hopefully this chapter will be better. It is going to have a lot of action it in so enjoy!**

The citizens turned to look as the gates to Whiterun creaked open. They saw eight guards march through the gate. Two more followed each holding an arm of a figure they were dragging. Another group led by the well known housecarl Irileth closed the gate behind them. One citizen name Aringoth gasped and pointed to Irileths face. Five long claw marks were scoured down the right side of her face, and a small bandage covered her right eye socket.

The townspeople got a closer look at the figure the guards were dragging. He was Khajiit, that was for certain. He had a long gash across his back that was only halfway clotted. It bled through the ragged tunic he was wearing. His ragged pants were torn badly and he had no shoes. One of the guards following was carrying what appeared to be the prisoner's weapons and armor. A badly dented glass helmet, glass armor that had many deep gashes all over it, a glass bow that was broken in half, a hilt and part of the blade of a glass dagger, one glass gauntlet, and half of what appeared to be a glass boot were among them. The Khajiit himself was in extremely poor shape. He looked as if he would die before they made it to the jail.

As he was dragged up the stairs, Urgorads eyes looked around without him moving his head. Even the slightest movement by him would result in a punch, kick, or slap from the guards. SO he kept his body still, but his eye flitted from person to person watching as he was dragged past a large tree in what seemed to be the center of town. He looked to his right and saw a small group of what were obviously warriors. There were two male burly nords, one female nord with warpaint on her face, an imperial woman with warpaint, and a Dark elf with his hair in a ponytail. He felt a sharp pain as his damaged knee slammed against a higher piece of the ground. He groanded softly, and was rewarded with a kick to the ribs. Urgorad looked up and saw a long staircase. His spirits fell and he knew he was in for a world of pain.

Thirty minutes later, Urgorad was literally tossed into a cell. His wounded shoulder slammed against the hard stone wall. He slid down to the ground and painfully lifted his head to scan his cell. He had a small table off to the side and an uncomfortable-looking bed in the corner. Urgorad himself had nothing except the clothes on his back. He sighed and decided to lie on the floor until he was strong enough to move onto the bed, after taking note of all his wounds. He had a badly bruised right knee, a broken bone in his shoulder, a large gash in his back, and innumerable cuts, and bruises all over his body. He slowly eased himself to the ground and passed out.

**Too lazy to write Urgorad waited six hundred times so- time skip 5 months. **

Urgorad was relaxing after his small workout in the confined cell. To keep in shape he ran in place for about an hour and then proceeded to do different strength exercises. His back wound had slowly faded to a long scar that white fur had grown over. His shoulder was a different matter. It had not been broken as he had previous thought, but badly sprained. After about 2 months it had begun to heal by itself. Now, it was fine. The bruises and abrasions were the first to heal only taking about 2 weeks.

He was sitting on his bed when he heard footsteps. Two Guards walked by and sat down in the table just 4 feet from the door of his cell. Urgorad slowly moved forward to eavesdrop. "-Hear? A new guild has surfaced! They're calling themselves the 'Adventurers Guild'." One said. "That's great. We need more guilds that fight for the good of the people. Those damned Thieves guild, College of Winterhold, and Dark Brotherhood are menaces.

"So Breyia has been keeping the guild alive. Good for her. Now I just need to get out of here." Urgorad thought. "I have been in here long enough. I'm fully healed. Good thing I managed to fashion this lockpick from the utensils they gave me." "Yeah they supposedly killed a dragon. There's only four of them too!" the guard said again."Four? Breyia's been busy!" Urgorad thought. "Yeah I heard that their leader is a Redguard. They also have a Dark elf mage and a Nord Archer among them." The other guard replied. "Don't forget that Wood elf Healer. She supposedly is a mage too, and my friend who saw them said she summoned a creature from the Realm of Mehrunes Dagon himself!" the first guard exclaimed. "Sounds like Breyia found some useful members. I wonder if the Nord Archer is Jayna. Anyway I need to get some rest before night falls, so I can make my escape under the cover of darkness." Urgorad thought as went back to his bed.

Urgorad awoke about 4 hours later. He judged it to be night by looking through the small grate high on the wall. He rolled over to the door lock, and stuck his pick in it. He moved it around until he heard a click. He stuck his knife-like tool into the lock and managed to snap it. He slowly inched the door enough forward so that he could get out. He moved infuriatingly slow as to avoid detection. A guard was sitting in a chair next to the door that led into freedom, but from the snoring sounds he was making, He was fast asleep. Urgorad opened the door and got his first breath of fresh air in a little over 5 months. He closed the door quietly after himself as to not wake the guard.

There was a small wall overlooking the rest of the city. Urgorad himself seemed to be on a hill. He looked down at the dizzying drop. He saw a man wearing Fine Clothes walking along a path at the base of the stairs Urgorad had been dragged up. Urgorad saw a small stream running out from underneath him. "The sewers" he thought. He climbed over the wall and dropped into the stream. Urgorad spat out some water that had entered his mouth and discovered that it was not sewage. "Thank Alkosh." Urgorad thought. He floated down the hill covered by the water. The stream flowed into a large pool at the base of the hill that Urgorad had been imprisoned upon. A large castle was also on top of the hill. The man wearing the fine clothes walked by just as Urgorad was pulling himself from the pool. "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. Urgorad pounced on him and held his arm across the man's mouth. "I am going to kill you if you make any loud noises. Your going to trade clothes with me." Urgorad hissed in his ear.

The man nodded his understanding fear in his eyes. Urgorad pushed himself up and threateningly held his sharp claws out as the man stripped his clothes off and traded with Urgorad. "My thanks friend you may go now." Urgorad told him. The man turned and went to run away but Urgorad hit him in the back of the head with a large rock. He dragged the unconscious man behind some boulders and went on his way down to the gates.

As he reached a market, with late-night merchants still selling their wares a cry echoed through the night sky. Suddenly a small dragon swooped down and landed on top of an inn named the Bannered Mare. It roared and spit fire at one of the guards who rushed forward to attack it. Urgorad ran to the badly scorched body and took his sword. He heard a child scream and saw as a Woman shielded her child behind a food stand as the dragon prepared to send fire at her. Urgorad gave a yell of defiance distracting the dragon. It turned its head just as Urgorad jumped at it. It roared and took off flying towards the mountain range with Urgorad clinging to its tail.

The dragon did not seem to notice Urgorad until they had passed over a small town that Urgorad believed was Riverwood. It snapped at him angrily, and lashed its tail back and forth. Urgorad looked down and saw that they were extremely high up above a lake. As he looked down the Dragon did several complicated flips and corkscrews in an attempt to free itself of Urgorad. Even as he tried his hardest Urgorad felt himself slipping. One last Spin was all it took. Urgorad felt himself slip and was sent plummeting down to the lake hundreds of feet below him.

**There. Much better. I liked writing this chapter. The Guild seems to be flourishing and Urgorad is falling to what could be his death. What will happen next?**


	13. Dragonskinned

**Chapter 13-****Dragonskinned **

**I saw a couple of reviews that stated I had mistaken Akatosh for Alkosh, so I feel I must explain who Alkosh is. In the Khajiit religion, instead of Akatosh the First Dragon/Time lord they have Alkosh, the First Cat. Almost everything in their religion is based on felines. (I wonder why?) So, if you see any Divine names that seemed spelled incorrectly, that's probably because I am referring to the Khajiit version. I thought that it would add a little new culture to the story. Also, I apologize for the over capitalization. I was not paying close enough attention. I promise to try and do better. Anyway here is chapter 13. A shorter one cause I'm exhausted after my soccer match, but I feel that I must get in another chapter today, and I could not sleep. -_- I probably won't update frequently in the next three to four days as I will be going to a funeral. Thanks for reading.**

Wind roared through Urgorad's ears as he plummeted through the sky. Below him was a vast lake dotted with small islands. The dragon dove down and Urgorad felt its wing brush past him. He unsheathed his claws and plunged them into the soft membrane. The beast screeched in pain and careened out of control. Urgorad slowly crawled onto its back and plunged the stolen guard sword deep in it. The dragon gave one final screech and its green-brown carcass fell into the lake only about 50 meters below them.

Urgorad timed his jump so that he would use the dragon's momentum to propel himself upwards. He leaped upwards when the dragon reached about 20 meters and fell backwards into the water with a loud splash. Urgorad shivered in fear as he touched the water and quickly swam to the nearest land, which happened to be the floating dragon carcass. Strangely, he didn't seem to be absorbing its soul. "Weird." He thought as he pulled the sword out of its back and examined it. The sword was broken in half with the hilt completely fine, but the blade beyond repair. Urgorad growled in frustration and hurled the chunk of metal into the water.

Urgorad scavenged the dragon's scales and found a few bones in its stomach area. He decided to try and make something from them. He looked up and found that they were nearing the shore of the lake. He looked down at disdain eyeing the water. "I despise water. It takes hours for my fur to dry after I am cloaked in is embrace" Urgorad thought in disgust. He had an idea of fashioning a particularly sharp bone to the sword hilt. Then he looked at the scales. They could be fashioned into armor giving he had time and a forge.

When the dead dragon was beached, Urgorad strode ashore. He remembered seeing Riverwood as he had been carried by the dragon, but he could not remember which direction. He looked up and saw a small pebble inlaid road leading into a forest on the opposite side of the beach. He walked to it and saw a small sign pointing south that simply read, "Falkreath." "That is one of the hold capitals. Surely they have a smithy." Urgorad thought. "They probably have not heard about me yet though. Falkreath is looked down upon, so they would be the last to be notified." He made his decision and walked in the direction the sign had pointed.

After he had walked for about 10 miles, he decided to rest. As he sat down on a rock he saw three brigands burst into the clearing he was resting in. "Halt, Traveler. This is a toll road. Pay us 500 gold and you are free to continue." One stated in a confident voice, certain that a Khajiit could do no harm to him. "Urgorad means you no harm. Urgorad is but a simple traveler! Urgorad has no coin, save for a little septim Urgorad's mother granted him!" Urgorad said in a heavy accent that he had not spoken in for over a year. As he had hoped the bandits relaxed their bodies, not expecting an attack from a whining Khajiit "traveler." "More likely a Skooma dealer." The bandit leader thought. "Then you can give us some skoom-" He tried to say as the Khajiit shot off like a lightning bolt, embedding his claws into the bandits unprotected throat.

Urgorad ripped his claws out of the bandit and picked up his steel sword. The other two bandits were obviously inexperienced and he cut them down with ease. Urgorad searched their bodies and took their coin and the sword. He found a sheath on the Bandit leader's belt and he took that too. He then continued on his way to Falkreaths smithy. The path he had been following merged with a larger, better constructed one. Before long a large wooden gate loomed out of the darkness. A few torches light a small walkway above it. "Who goes there?" A buff guard shouted into the darkness. Nothing replied so he shrugged and went about his patrol unaware of the silent Khajiit sneaking into the town.

Urgorad slowly made his way around the town, hiding whenever he saw a guard. He saw a sign with anvil with a hammer attached to it. The Universal sign of a smithy. He headed over to it and checked the street for any approaching guards. He rose to his feet and silently laid his materials out. He worked until the sun rose over the forests surrounding Falkreath. He had just finished when he heard a door creak open a few houses down. Urgorad collected the pieces he had created and jumped over the small stone wall and ran into the forest.

He stopped and sat down on a rock to take inventory. He was the first to have created Dragonscale armor and Dragonbone weapons in centuries. He slid off his fine clothes and threw them into the wilderness. He slipped on the armor. Then he stepped into the boots. After that he pulled his gauntlets on and attached his Dragonbone sword to his belt. He slid the Dragonbone bow he had created onto his back and slung his quiver over his shoulder. It was filled with Dragonbone arrows. He picked up his Dragonscale helmet and slid it on. He looked out towards the west and started to move through the trees. It was time to meet the new Adventurer's Guild.

**So at 11:33 pm I finally finished. I loved writing this chapter though. I really enjoyed making Urgorad seem so heroic. Thanks for reading! Please Review. By the way I still need submissions for the fanmade chapter! Anything would be great!**

**-TheBerserker18**


	14. Dragons at Riverwood

**Chapter 14-Dragons at Riverwood**

**Finally, after a 9 hour drive after my late night, I am able to write this chapter. Enjoy the action-paced reunion that required tons of caffeine to create. This is going to happen 3 months after the breakout. Marks a little under 2 years since the creation of the guild.**

** "**I hate rivers," Breyia thought. The guild had set out for Riverwood after getting a report of distress from one of the townspeople named Gerdur. Breyia and led the Guild through the mountains and had just reached the bank of the White river that gave the town its name. The group of adventurers were currently at the top of the rapids that led down into the plains of Whiterun and the southern gate to Riverwood loomed above them. Breyia barked out a command to enter, and the guild ran through the gates to find a... perfectly peaceful town. A large dog barked happily as it chased a small boy around the center of town. A large burly blacksmith banged a hammer on a sword laid out on an anvil. A blonde nord was serenading a young pretty imperial woman.

"LOOK ITS THE ADVENTURERS GUILD!" a young girl screamed as she saw them enter the village. A small mob of children and adults surrounded them. "Breyia the mighty came!" Breyia heard someone say excitedly."So did Selcma the wise and Syra the gentle!" another child "Don't forget about Jayna the swift!" a small girl said in a soft voice that was drowned out by the crowd begging for the Heroes to sign their possessions. The blacksmith shoved a shield into Breyias face begging her to sign it for luck. "Hey! BACK OFF!" Jayna shouted in a loud voice. The townspeople back away shocked, watching as the adventurers turned to each other. "What do we do? We have never been greeted in this manner before." Selcma said in hushed tones. "I think it would crush their spirits if we refused to comply with their wishes." Breyia whispered back. " I had no idea we were so famous in small villages such as this one. I kind of enjoy it." Syra stated to them quietly." The Adventurers turned towards the crowd. Breyia ordered them to form an orderly line in front of the adventurer they wanted a signature from.

Most people stood in all four lines. As she signed shields with an glowing hot rod that cut through the metal, she looked up and saw a figure clad in a strange armor walk through the north gate. He was obviously an extremely skilled fighter judging by the look of him. As he walked forward, Breyia caught a glimpse of fur covering his face. As she looked closer she noticed a tail was swishing behind him as he walked. Suddenly a baby let out an extremely loud wail and pointed its chubby fingers at the sky where two dragons one snow-white and the other crimson-red dived downwards towards the cluster of people. "Selcma, Ward the citizens now!" Breyia screamed as she dove behind a short stone wall. She was soon followed by Syra and Jayna. Selcmas attention was completely distracted by the incredibly difficult task of creating a huge ward over the people. Breyia cursed herself, "I should of made the Guild train more! I didn't suspect we would fight a dragon anytime soon! We haven't faced one since.. Urgorad and Dro-nah." she thought miserably.

She gave the order to prepare themselves so Jayna drew her bow and Syra readied a summon spell. Breyia nocked an arrow to her bow and gave the order to attack. They popped out from behind the barrier and let loose their arrows at the two dragons flapping above. Syra summoned a storm atronach that shot electrified rocks at the dragon. The two arrows over shot and missed the dragon. The white dragon was hit by a rock and it roared in pain. The red dragon gave a cry of rage and spit a fireball at an occupied Selmca. It hit the stream of energy that Selmca was projecting and he was blown backwards. a secondary blast hit the atronach. The ward dissipated and the people ran in all directions screaming in panic. The small girl who had been drowned out by the crowd when talking earlier ran over to the knocked over Selcma.

"No!" Breyia cursed as she leaped over the wall closely followed by Syra and Jayna. As they formed a protective barrier around Selcma, Syra kneeled next to him and proceeded to perform a healing spell."Run child!" Breyia hissed at the girl. She obeyed with wide eyes and ran back away from the area. Both Dragons landed and The warriors tumbled backwards. The white dragon landed on the roof of a nearby house, while the crimson dragon landed a few feet from them. As the dragons opened their gaping mouths Breyia thought, "This is it. I am sorry that i couldn't save you, Selcma." She saw a small spark begin in the Dragons throat and she and Jayna flinched backwards instinctively. Syra looked up at the monster with defience in her face, accepting her death. "FUS RO DAH" Breyia heard a familiar voice shout. The White dragon was suddenly thrown overhead and hit the crimson dragon in the neck. Breyia heard a loud snap and she knew the red dragons neck was broken. The white dragon had a huge gash in its wing from the red dragons huge back spines. She looked up and saw the warrior who had entered from the north gate standing on the roof the white dragon had previously been perched upon.

"Urgorad?!" she exclaimed. "What?" Jayna asked in confusion. Breyia pointed to the figure who had now jumped down from the roof and was striding to the thrashing white dragon. Selmca was conscious and he saw the warrior walk over to the White dragon. It roared at him in hopes of scaring him off. When that failed it crouched down into a defensive position. Urgorad moved with blinding speed and leaped onto its head. The dragon snapped up at hm, but Urgorad managed to stay on. He stabbed it in the right eye, then switched to the left. The monstrosity gave a cry of pain as Urgorad drove his sword deep into its skull. The beast collapsed and it slowly dissolved along with the red dragon. Two beams of shimmery light flew into Urgorads chest. Breyia, Jayna, Selcma, and even Syra gaped at Urgorad. Syra had heard stories of him, as had Jayna. But they had never mentioned him riding a dragons head. "Miss me?" Urgorad spoke in a hoarse voice.

**And that's it for chapter 14. Sorry for the lone update today. By the way I posted the submitted character forms on my profile. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Chapter 15 will be out late tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to submit your ideas for a fan made chapter. Also for those of you who have already submitted characters, please tell me what side they take in the Civil war. I am thinking of doing a segment about it later on. No more details are out right now so have patience! Good night my fellow Elder Scrolls lovers!**


	15. Reunion

**Chapter 15-Reunion**

**Chapter 15-Reunion**

**In this chapter a little action will occur. Not nearly as much as chapter 14 though. Its going to be mostly talking and most likely a training session. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

"Oh you stubborn cat! How did you survive?" Breyia exclaimed." Lets just say it was definitely painful and took about 5 months." Urgorad answered. Selcma laughed and shook his head in shock. Syra scanned the Khajiit curiously. She had seen many Khajiit in her life, but this one was different. He radiated confidence and strength. "So, who is your new member here?" Urgorad asked. "My name is Syra Fallowfield." Syra answered. They met eyes, but looked away as Jayna spoke in mock anger, "What? No exclamation of surprise at me joining?" "Nope. You were obviously amazed by my skills and Urgorad saw that and knew you were going to join." Selcma stated smugly.

"No, its because you're too small to notice!" Breyia teased."Hey!" Jayna protested, but was drowned out as the Townspeople swarmed them. They all exclaimed their thanks and welcomed them to stay in the inn there. The Guild graciously accepted and soon were retelling their adventures to the townsfolk while drinking large amounts of mead. Selcma and Breyia had a pretty high tolerance for the alcohol, while Syra was already extremely drunk. Jayna was a drunk but not nearly as bad as Syra. Urgorad refrained from drinking and sat off to the side fashioning arrows out of hawk feathers, small wooden shafts and dragonbone tips. He looked up and saw Breyia, Selcma and Jayna fixated on telling a story about a Hagraven Coven that had been a tough nut to crack. Syra was being led to one of the inn bedrooms by a young Wood elf man. Urgorad narrowed his eyes as he saw her drunkenness. He got up and quickly walked over to the two of them.

"This one will be fun, and easy." Faendal thought as he lead the lightheaded Bosmer woman through the inn towards the doorway of the room he had rented. Out of nowhere, an arm barred his way. The woman continue on to the door though and waited, swaying on her feet. "I doubt she would agree to this if she was rationally thinking." he heard a Khajiit voice say. The cat stepped in front of Faendal and crossed his arms. "Head on back to your home before this gets ugly" he stated. Faendal, who was pretty drunk himself, roared in anger and swung his fist at Urgorad. He severely miscalcualted and hit Syra directly in the jaw. She flew upwards and crashed down against the wall.

The room quieted as Urgorad smoldered in anger. Breyia started to get up, but Selcma stopped her. "Urgorad can handle this one," he told her. She sat down and observed. Urgorad unfastened his sword-belt and it clattered to the ground. His bow was laid out on the table he had been sitting at before. He had his gauntlets on, but Faendal was wearing leather ones so he considered that fair. His opponent clumsily was trying to ready his fists, but failing at it. Urgorad struck with deadly precision. His right fist caught Faendal on his forehead, and his left hit him on the chin. He staggered backwards and tried to prop himself up against a table behind him. Urgorad advanced quickly and planted a hard kick into his chest throwing him backwards, where he laid unconscious.

"Get this trash out of here." Urgorad ordered two burly lumberjacks and they complied. Urgorad then walked over to Syra and slowly lifted her up. He carried her into a bedroom and laid her out in a bed. He then walked out after locking the door. The Guild bid their farewells to the townspeople and went to their rooms. Urgorad stayed up a lot later trying to fashion a small dragonbone dagger. He put it away and headed to bed after about midnight. As he lay awake in bed, he thought about the time he had spent away from the guild. Along the way he had climbed the Throat of the World and met the Greybeards who had helpe dhim understand the Thu'um and use it to its full potential. He sighed as he thought about the long days he had spent training. "Speaking of which, I had better get to sleep if i am going to train with the guild tomorrow." he thought as he finally drifted off.

"CLANG, CLANG" was the sound an extremely loud pan being struck with a hard wooden ladle made. Breyia groaned and rolled over to find Urgorad bashing the pan trying to wake her. "Time to get up! Long day ahead of us! We must train before we travel! he said in an overly happy voice. She sighed loudly as she got out of her comfortable bed, her ears ringing. She had a terrible headache from the ale and mead she had drunk the previous night, so she moved slowly. After about 20 minutes, she struggled out of the room to find her fellow guild members, with the exception of Urgorad, grumbling and dragging their feet as they were led outside to a small training area Urgorad had set up. "How early does this crazy cat get up?" Breyia moaned to Selcma. Unfortunately Urgorad overheard and replied, "About 4 this morning. Took me a little time to set up this area." He proceeded to point out the different areas for each member.

There was a archery range, a few magical moving targets, and a few wounded mannequins. First, however, he had them do ten laps up and down the river while he sat and drank some tea. When they got back, they were hopelessly out of breath. "You have been lazy! Time to fix that." Urgorad stated with a certain tone that made Jayna shiver. He ade them drop to the ground and do one hundred pushups with him sitting on their backs. Only Breyia managed to do more than one. She made it to three before collapsing to the ground. "Pitiful, just pitiful." The session continued with them hanging down from a building and having to pull themselves up 75 times. Again, the results were horrible. He sighed and had them move to weapons training which they excelled at. "At least we don't have that to worry about. But you must remember that using a weapon is not what adventuring is all about. It requires endurance and strength. We will continue training tomorrow For now we must head out, if we are to reach Windhelm." He said. "Windhelm? Why Windhelm?" Jayna asked confused.

** Why are they headed to Windhelm? To assassinate the Jarl maybe? No one shall ever no. Until chapter 16 of course. Thanks for reading. Please review and the next chapter might be out tonight. Maybe not. If it is, it will probably be short, about 800 words.**


	16. A Guild Divided

**Chapter 16- A Guild Divided**

**Here it is. Chapter 16. Thanks for reading! I would like to especially thank MissFabulous09 for sticking with this story from the beginning. She has personally reviewed every chapter, and I give her my sincerest of thanks! You're Awesome! Just as a little heads up, this story will most likely conclude on chapters 20 to 25. Maybe it will continue on to 30.**

"We are headed to support the Stormcloaks." Urgorad replied. "Why would we do that? We hate them" Selcma stated confused. "What? You support the Imperials?" Urgorad exclaimed, his bright, happy gaze slowly disappearing."Well, yes. Their views are completely rational." Breyia said. "And they protect us from the Thalmor!" Jayna added. "Then I can no longer be in the Guild." Urgorad scowled his eyes dark and forbidding. "If you support the Stormcloaks, then good riddance!" Selcma retorted. Urgorad spun on his heel and stalked out of town."You're useless anyway. We never liked you you mangy carpet!" Selcma called after him. Syra gasped at his extremely horrible comment. Urgorad stopped immediately and drew his bow. He fastened an arrow to it and spun.

Selcma threw up a ward just as Urgorad fired. The Arrow deflected harmlessly off, and skittered across the stone path. Breyia looked down in shock as she saw the gouge the arrow had left. It was over a foot long and about 3 inches deep. That would of torn through Selcmas robes and punctured his heart with ease. Breyia shouted in ager and drew her swords. She rushed foward, but was blocked by Syra. "Stop! Fighting solves nothing!" she screamed. Breyia pushed past her and charged. Urgorad drew his sword and barely had time to block her double downward slash. He parried her strokes, but took heavy damage. The top of his right ear was slashed badly, as awas his stomach area.

"I must use a shout, if I am too escape." Urgorad thought as he frantically blocked Breyias frenzied attacks." Urgorad thought before he yelled, "FUS RO DAH." Breyia flew backward and crumpled onto the ground just next to Selcma. He dropped to his knees next to her, his eyes burning with murderous rage. Urgorad turned and ran out of the gate. An arrow whizzed by and sliced a large gash into his cheek. His hand flew up to where he was wounded as he turned and saw Jayna, with a hard look on her face, relax her bow because he was out of range. He splashed across the river and dissipated into the plains.

"Let us go to the Imperial army headquarters and pledge our allegiance. Surely he has use for three experienced adventurers." Breyia said as she struggled to her feet. " I will do no such thing! I am going to return to my life as a travelling healer. Helping those your stupid war hurts!" Syra yelled as she turned and ran out of town. "Weakling." Selcma muttered. "Yes she could not discover our disguise, my brother." 'Breyia' said to him'. Jayna howled in laughter and her image flickered, switching between Hagravan and Jayna.

Jayna, Breyia and Selcma struggled against their bonds in the Hagraven Coven lair. They had been captured her after the group had split to kill the different Hagravens. Only Syra had succeeded and the three adventurers had been impersonated for weeks. Selcma dragged himself over to the small pile of water in the corner of the cave they were imprisoned in and drank deeply. Breyia chewed on some stale bread the Hagravens had left for them. Jayna kept trying to escape, and in doing so bloodied her already wounded wrists. As they started to spurt blood, Jayna stopped, and laid back. "I hope somebody finds us soon." she thought.

"I, Urgorad the Khajiit. The Dragonborn chosen by the Greybeards, and the Former leader of the once noble Adventurer's Guild pledge my support to the Stormcloak rebellion. I pledge to always support it, even in death." Urgorad pledged to Jarl Ulfric in his throne room. "Good, now lets get on with planning. Our first task was to retake the jagged crown, but that was already recovered by the Imperials. You can use your stealth skills to sneak into a building, steal a crown, all the while either killing the guards or sneaking past them, and avoiding detection, right?" Jarl Ulfric asked with the trace of a smile on his face as Urgorad nodded confirmation.

"-and we pledge our skills to the emperor!" Breyia, Jayna, and Selcma stated to General Tullius. "Good, now to get down to business. We have recovered the Jagged crown, that was worn by all of Skyrims high kings until it was lost. That said, it is a tremendous prize. Ulfric will be sure to send someone." the General told them. "That will be Urgorad. He is almost better at stealth than me. I can outlast him however. We must watch out for his arrows, though. He is the best archer I have ever seen." Jayna replied. "Then he is a force to be reckoned with. I have seen your tremendous skill with the bow, as have I seen Breyias. IF he can best both of you, he might well prove to be quite a nuisance. We might need to double the guard at the Jagged crow-" He stopped as an alarm horn sounded. The former guild members and Tullius burst out onto the wall overhanging the sea and saw Urgorad drawing his bowstring back. The jagged crown was hanging on his belt. A small squadron of soldiers burst out behind him and he turned and fired, hitting the leader in the eye. He collapsed and fell off the wall, but the distraction was all Jayna rushed forward and attacked him with her sword. She stabbed him through the forearm and he lost his footing, and fell three hundred feet downwards landing with a splash in the water.

**A little longer than expected, but still short. Thanks for reading an dplease review. Also, don't forget your chapter ideas fo rthe Fanmade chapter! They can contain anything! Have a good night! Berserker out.**


	17. The Wolf

Chapter 17- The Wolf Thanks for reading. I loved writing chapter 16 so much I am writing this chapter and the next one in a moving car. Not easiest thing, but it is definitely worth it. Hope you enjoy, and please review.

Urgorad pushed through the swamp surrounding Morthal, making usre he made a wide berth around the city. Ulfric had ordered him to take the most direct route home, and that meant no stopping. He looked through the dead trees and scraggly bushes and saw the bright lights of Morthal. he sighed and continued plodding through the swamp. As he neared the border of the bog, he looked up ahead and saw a forest. "At least I can walk without sinking up to my knees in a forest." he thought. He continued onwards and saw a small flame flickering between the trees. "Poachers, most likely." he thought. He dropped into a crouch and walked foward to investigate.

As he neared the fire, he saw a lone figure. He got closer and saw that the person was a female Imperial. urgorad quickly stopped moving when he reached a small bush. It was good cover, and made him nearly invisible in the dark. As he looked closer, he saw that she was dressed only in her undergarments. Suddenly, she started to change. Fur grew all over her body and she grew several feet taller. Her mouth and nose eloganated, and her arms grew several inches longer. her hands and feet grew long claws. She raised her wolf-like head aand howled upwards. Urgorad looked at the Werewolf in it turned its head directly and urgorad and sniffed deeply. He knew he had been discovered so he drew his bow and fastened an arrow to it. He drew the 80 pound bow and stepped out of cover, his arrow pointed directly at the beasts forehead.

Melaena Castellis saw the gleaming tip of an arrow aimed directly at her. She saw everything in a deep red color, so it seemed unreal at first. She cursed to herself as she saw a Khajiit holding the bow. He had a strange armor on, with no helmet. His bow was made out of some sort of bone. he had a sword fastened to his side, and a few packs around his back. His armor and scarred face suggested he was either a well-experienced fighter, or a newbie who had rich parents. Melaena hoped for the second one. She knew she could easily take a inexperienced wannabe, but a well trainened warrior with the advantadge over her was a different matter. His arrow looked quite deadly, and he already had it drawn. she made a descision and turned and sprinted on four legs away from the area.

Urgorad saw the werewolf run, and he relaxed his bow. He had not gotten a good look at the person who had transformed into the beast though. As he turned to continue on his way he heard a soft drumming of feet. He spun and saw the werewolf lunging for his throat. He dropped to the ground and rolled sideways, dropping his bow as he went. He got up to his feet and saw the werewolf turning for another attack. He saw a crevice big enough for him to fit through, but small enough to keep the beast out. he sprinted and leaped for the hole. The wolfs claws cut through the thin armor on his back and propelled him forward into the ravine. He landed with a splash and he looked up to see the werewolf slashing downward at him. The claws whisked through empty space, because the reach was just a few inches too short. Urgorad tried to calm himself, as his heartbeat thudded like a horses hooves. He sighed and tried to get comfortable for the night. "I will make a plan in the morning." he thought as he listened to the wolf roaring in frustration off in the distance and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Are you alive down there?" Urgorad heard as he slowly awakened. He looked up and saw a face peering down at him from above. It was obviously female, with dark blonde hair that was cut below the chin. she was an Imperial, with dark markings that went from the outer tips of her eyes down to her upper neck. "Yeah, I am still alive." Urgorad called back. "Her, let me help you up." she said reaching down to help him up. He took her hand and winced as he felt a sharp pain in his back. She easily pulled him up and he got a better look at her. She was wearing a sleeveless fur curiass which covered her entire body. She had fur gauntlets and boots that were well worn. She was also covered in dirt and mud, most likely from weeks living in the forest. She invited him to sit down and talk with her and he graciously accepted.

She asked him about his past, and he told her the story of his life. "And thats how I came to be in the woods." he explained. "So whats your story?" "Well, i lived in Bruma for a long time. My father was murdered by a robber and I fled the city. I made it to Skyrim and the border guards let me in. Ever since I have been living in the woods here in Skyrim, hunting animals for food and a living." she told him. Urgorad sensed something missing from her story, but did not pursue it. 'Well, I had better head back to Windhelm. Jarl Ulfric will be waiting," Urgorad said. "You know the rebellion could use a strong fighter like you, he said indicating the iron battleaxe that served as her main weapon. "No. I hate politics. Hopefully, after you get your nose out of matters left to kings and politicians we can talk a little more." She stated, her voice sour. She rose to her feet and stalked off into the wild, leaving Urgorad wondering why she had been so opposed to joining a got up and walked towards Windhelm, thinking about the strange woman he ha dmet in the forest.

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be stock full of action! Hope you enjoyed and please review. 


	18. The Flaming City

Chapter 18- The Flaming City

**Thanks for reading. The idea for the new title came from ****AzureSonata23, who also made Melaena****. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

"Many thanks, friend. The crown is an incredible prize. You have proven your worth to the cause. Now, on to the next matter." Ulfric thanked Urgorad as he gave the Jagged Crown to him. "We have decided to take Whiterun hold for the Stormcloaks. It is a strategically valuable hold. Fortunately, the only major city in it is Whiterun itself. Our siege weapons have been placed in the farms surrounding the city already. Your job is to go to the city and help lead the charge. You will be in command of the archer force. I bid you good luck." Ulfric explained. "I will do my best." Urgorad confirmed. He left the palace. "After that filthy cat has served his purpose in the siege, kill him would you, Gundar?" Ulfric said to his closest friend. "I thought you'd never ask." The bear of a man grumbled back at him.

Fire roared through the city. The blasted Stormcloaks had started their long range assault over an hour ago. Syra was running through the streets trying to help the wounded. The priestesses from the temple were also doing this in different sections in the town. Syra heard a cry for help and instantly changed from panicky to calm. She ran over to where the sound had come from and dragged a long plank of wood to the side. A large man was wounded badly to the chest. A long splinter had pierced his upper right chest. Syra quickly readied her strongest healing spell and began to cast it. Before long, his breathing steadied and she made sure he was okay. After she confirmed it, she turned and continued running down the street looking for victims.

"Today we conquer those bloody imperial lovers in Whiterun! They deserve to be vanquished! Follow me brothers to glory! If you die today, you go directly to SOVNGARDE!" the burly Stormcloak officer howled at the frenzied mob of 150 soldiers in front of her. She continued to howl as she led her troops downwards towards the city. Urgorad turned to his force of 20 archers. "I am not one for heroic speeches. All I have to say is to fight honorably and bravely. Kill only soldiers. Civilians have nothing to do with the attack. Today we fight for the good of Skyrim, my friends." He told them. They nodded and Urgorad scanned their faces. Most were only 18 or 19. He sighed and accepted it. He started to sprint towards the flaming city.

When his force reached the hill that they would be firing from, the Stormcloak force that had led the charge was decimated. The officer and three of her soldiers were the only ones alive. The imperials had paid for the defense with around 70 men. According to the Stormcloak spies inside the city, they had started out with a force of about 200. Ulfric could only muster 170 men. About 13 men surrounded the remaining Stormcloaks. "Archers! Draw!" Urgorad yelled. "FIRE!" 20 arrows rained down on the Imperials. One unfortunate man was hit 4 times. Urgorads arrow flew through one man's throat and embedded itself into another's forehead. After one volley, 8 men still stood. Urgorad heard a distant cry of ,"Shields!" The 8 remaining men formed a shield wall, making the fatal mistake of ignoring the heavily armed soldiers.

The officer herself took out three of them with a warhammer. The other two did fairly well with their battleaxes. Urgorad told his men to follow and headed down to the area the soldiers were resting in. "How did you lose Freya? He asked the officer. "The second we reached the first gate, they threw down pots of oil onto us. The pots burst and splashed oil all around our army. Then they threw the torches. I'll spare you the details, but you can see what happened to the men that were covered in oil." She said indicating the charred, gristly bodies laid out near the gate."Only about 60 of us made it through that. The Imperials sent out about a hundred soldiers. We took all of them with us, but it took a heavy toll on us as well." She said "Now, we only have twenty-three men! And the majority of them useless at close quarters combat, which is needed in the city." Freya threw her helmet off in anger. It clattered down the path and landed into a stream.

Urgorad suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "The city's sewage must go somewhere. Maybe…." he thought as he walked over to the stream. He looked up and saw a grate in the wall of the city. "Come here." He ordered the soldiers. They were occupied wallowing in self-pity, however, and ignored him. "Now!" He ordered loudly as he cut through the grate using his dagger. The Stormcloaks got up and followed him. "We can use this to sneak into the city. We will have the element of surprise and their forces will be easy pickings if we are behind them. Most of them are on the walls so we will have clear shots. This is the only way to survive and take the city." He explained. They sighed and since there was no alternative, followed him into the sewers.

**Thanks for reading! I plan on trying to make ingame replicas of the characters. Please don't hate me if they turn out bad. If you don't want your character made, then just message me. Please review! Chapter 19 will be out later. I will update more frequntally now that I have a pc at my disposal. Thanks for sticking with this story guys!**


End file.
